ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10, Dragon Ball, Naruto: Heroes United Returns
Ben 10, Dragon Ball, Naruto: Heroes United Returns is a massive crossover at the Ben 10: Creation Voltion (Timeline), Dragon Ball Z Kai, Naruto Shippuden, and Ben 10 Creation Voltion: Omniverse. Hypnosis The sky in a blue/dark blue aura appears, he is Ben, Goku, and Naruto to find them. Ben (Creation Voltion): That pathetic turtle wasn't strong enough to survive the lava. I should've known. Goku (SSJ2): That's even crazy! (founds Psychic Master Vilcubra) Hold on, i think i found somebody. Naruto: (laughs) Ben? Ben (Creation Voltion): Now you, Naruto! When is appears, the Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX, Perodua Alza EX, and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX second appearance in the crosstime. Naruto: EX? Goku (SSJ2): (laughs) I thought you supposed to gone! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX (Creation Voltion): That's it! Impossible, Goku! Goku (SSJ2): See ya later! (flew away to Psychic Master Vilcubra) Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX (Creation Voltion): (to Ben) Ben, we cannot use of me? That is because unsounded, is like a bigger on Ben? Ben (Creation Voltion): Yeah. (scared at Naruto) My that is name of them and then Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX and Perodua Alza EX called with Learon Alza EX and Zekron SE 1.5 EX that cannot name is anything, that Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX and Perodua Alza EX is cannot Mind-Control Imunity powers? ---- Goku (SSJ2): Oof! Slides Goku and crush to a building. Goku (SSJ3): Ben! Naruto! ---- Naruto and Ben (Creation Voltion): What? Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX, Perodua Alza EX, and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX (Creation Voltion): Evolution! Goku (SSJ2): Xtra problem! Psychic Master Vilcubra has gonna destroys the town! ---- In the Dark Silver... A bright flash appears. The locals flee from the area. Out of the flash is a cameo of Reshiram and Zekrom. ---- Ben (Creation Voltion): Nope, that is Reshiram and Zekrom more? Goku (SSJ2): You mean monster pack that lives in a ball? (laughs) Ben (Creation Voltion): The is a summoned of the Reshiram and Zekrom that version only want. Psychic Master Vilcubra shot a energy beam at the ran screamed into a town is a destroyed. But because to shot beam at the more. Ben (Creation Voltion): Whatever. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX (Creation Voltion): Come on, we can do this! When is Psychic Master Vilcubra came out. Psychic Master Vilcubra: Ben and Co. You can to defeated me alone now, we cannot evolution again. Ben (Creation Voltion): Rest. Then transformed. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX (Creation Voltion): New alien! Teadyphon (Creation Voltion): Teadyphon! Woah, that's steel powers of a Psychokinesis me. Teadyphon, is cool. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX (Creation Voltion): Goku. Teadyphon is a DNA sample of a Mindfreak, and this planet Mindechin. Goku (SSJ2): KA-ME-HA-ME Teadyphon (Creation Voltion): (to joints Goku) KA-ME-HA-ME Goku (SSJ2) and Teadyphon (Creation Voltion): HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Teadyphon shots a beam is a advented at the Psychic Master Vilcubra, no effect. Although Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX is advented and losts is power. Goku's Kamehameha shots a beam is a advented at the Psychic Master Vilcubra, effects into a trashcan. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX (Creation Voltion): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (screamed to evolves) Teadyphon (Creation Voltion): That's final form! He transformed. Technoshock (Creation Voltion): Technoshock! When is a evolution, the Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX and Ben as Technoshock in a Fusion Dance into Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition's Evolution Form. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX and Perodua Alza EX: Woah! Naruto: Yay! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition's Evolution Form (Creation Voltion): The platform of Fusion Dance the beginning. Naruto: Evolution is working. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition's Evolution Form (Creation Voltion): (roars) Naruto: Goku, look! Goku (SSJ2): I don't need! Psychic Master Vilcubra: Muahhaaahaaaaahahaaaahahahahahahahah! Naruto: That's using the revolution. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition's Evolution Form (Creation Voltion): Learned, we cannot revolution ogouan. That is NO! Psychic Master Vilcubra activates box. ---- Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition's Evolution Form split back, but Technoshock detransformed. Ben (Creation Voltion): Ow! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX (Creation Voltion): That's because to evolution. Naruto: That is revolution and the that once. Psychic Master Vilcubra absorbs Diagon's powers and stopping him, but is a Psychic Master Vilcubra to powers up into Evil Vilcubra is a Diagon's powers merge together. Evil Vilcubra: I'm evolution! The screen faded back, but Evil Vilcubra sceared away. Evil Vilcubra: Sire, we don't have the technology to recreate such creature. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX (Creation Voltion): Going away. Naruto is a Amphibian Mimicry the begining of the Evil Vilcubra's control, is a teleport and gone. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX (Creation Voltion): Missing. Naenon: My skin can withstand a nuclear explosion, my bones are harder than diamond, my muscles fibers stronger than steel cables. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX (Creation Voltion): Boltion, we cannot to hard fought alone. Ben (Creation Voltion): BECOWERION. Evil Vilcubra flew down, he is attack again. Naenon: Oh no! Evil Vilcubra shot laser at the Naenon, is death. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX (Creation Voltion): That's montage everywhere. ---- Ben and Goku searching on a Galvan Mark VIII to Azmuth. Galvan #68: 34, ceaching. Galvan #56: CEO. Ben (Creation Voltion): Wow. Goku (SSJ2) upgrade to Goku (SSJ3) Ben (Creation Voltion): Mechamorph robot. Goku (SSJ3): Who is this weirdo guy?! Ben (Creation Voltion): You get an Upgrade! (transforms) Upgrade! Azmuth: You can only want to use it. Upgrade (Creation Voltion): I worse them! Azmuth: OK, enough, the page is too long for a human-to-human fight. Upgrade (Creation Voltion): No. It wouldn't be an orb. It would be an aura type thing. Goku (SSJ3): Uh............................................ IN THE BLACK SILVER OF DIMENSION OF FLASHBACK... A bright flash appears. The locals flee from the area. Out of the flash is a silhouette of Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX, Perodua Alza EX, and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX. FLASHBACK END... Upgrade (Creation Voltion): Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX, Perodua Alza EX, and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX? You see, huh? See that I'm about to kick your butt? (detransformed) Azmuth: Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX, Perodua Alza EX, and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX! That even to stop along. Ben (Creation Voltion): You fools cannot harm me. I am unholy. I am omnipotent. They flew away, is a Ben as Jetray holding Naruto's legs from Jetray's legs and Goku to sent at Creature. Jetray evolves into Jetray EX. Jetray EX (Creation Voltion): Jetray EX! When is flew down. Creature: I see. IN THE BLACK SILVER OF DIMENSION OF FLASHBACK... A bright flash appears. The locals flee from the area. Out of the flash is a again silhouette of Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX, Perodua Alza EX, and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX. FLASHBACK END... Jetray EX (Creation Voltion): You stupid that even of Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX, Perodua Alza EX, and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX. When jetray's eyes and goku's hands. Jetray EX (Creation Voltion) and Goku (SSJ2/SSJ3): KA-ME-HA-ME.... IN THE BLACK SILVER OF DIMENSION OF FLASHBACK... A bright flash appears. The locals flee from the area. Out of the flash is a again, again silhouette of Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX, Perodua Alza EX, and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX. FLASHBACK END... Jetray EX (Creation Voltion) and Goku (SSJ2/SSJ3): HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They shot it at Creature. When is a Jetray EX trying to use Fusion Dance, he can detransformed. Ben (Creation Voltion): Fusion Mode activated. They is a Enhancedmatrix Absorbent EX turned blue mode. He scrolling at the Shockquatch and Heatblast. Slams Enhancedmatrix Absorbent EX, portal opens, Shockquatch and Heatblast go in. Ben walks in, alien jumps out of other side, he called Shockfire is a alien form version of Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX. Shockfire (Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's voice, Creation Voltion): Shockfire! The creature attacks at the Shockfire, he dodged. Goku (SSJ3): It said that Shockfire can to voice by Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX. Shockfire (Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's voice, Creation Voltion): He fire work, it is heatlight! He everyone came out is a called of Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Ooooooooooh, yeah! (running him at Shockfire) Yes, yes, yes! Shockfire (Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's voice, Creation Voltion): Going down. The creature blast to Goku to the building. Goku (SSJ3): Your... gonna... to... die! KA-ME-HA-ME- The creature shot a blast Goku (SSJ3): HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kamehameha crush creature's blast and destroy it. Goku (SSJ3): There. Shockfire (Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's voice, Creation Voltion): Woah! Goku (SSJ3): What? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Nope, you can Omega 1 Nanite? When although in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX years ago, be he Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX is a Upgrade and Jetray fusion. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): I better idea! He can Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX used Omega 1 Nanite at the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX evolved into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Advented Form in a Way Big, Shockquatch, and Jetray. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Advented Form (Creation Voltion): WAY BIG! Shockfire detransformed. Ben (Creation Voltion): He get away, i am Ben Tennyson! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Advented Form (Creation Voltion): Do something!? Ben (Creation Voltion): Of course! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Advented Form (Creation Voltion): Oh yeah, you hare me?! Ben (Creation Voltion): I want do this! When teleports into Retaliator is a Back. Evil Retaliator: You, are To'kustar! Ben (Creation Voltion): Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Advented Form you idiot can something! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Advented Form detransformed. Evil Retaliator: Your, normal! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Yep. Ben (Creation Voltion): You human alone! Evil Retaliator shot Ben and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX with is break body into the walls. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): You fault! When Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX using Omega 1 Nanite, is into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Limited Form is a Four Arms, Lodestar (his head), Heatblast, and Shockquatch. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Limited Form (Creation Voltion): Woah!! Ben (Creation Voltion): You can Lodestar's mouth alone that everything! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Limited Form detransformed again. Ben (Creation Voltion): Tell, Myvi! Do something! When Ben transformed. Graviton (Creation Voltion): Graviton! Woah, that's can a new alien with Omniverse, cool! (morphing into a blade to swing the breaks body) Goku (SSJ3): Wait, do you steal that alien from Ben? That's impossible! Ben (Creation Voltion, detransformed): Nope, that this a Graviton confirmed and this is Graviton something is a new alien. Goku (SSJ3): Tell me about it. Ben (Creation Voltion): Yep, that the Ben 10 Planet page, Graviton... Goku (SSJ3): Can we continue?... Ben (Creation Voltion): Okay, go to Ben 10 Planet page. Goku (SSJ3): We are now that... Ben transformed. Clockwork (Creation Voltion): Clockwork! When Clockwork and Goku teleports, and searching to the Ben 10 Planet page. Goku (SSJ3): Where are we going? We should fight bad guys not playing around!. Go to wiki is boring... When Goku and Clockwork teleports, and searching to the Ben 10 Supremo Alienigena page, is a Haqim030 userpage, Goku teleports back to fight bad guys us Evil Retaliator. Clockwork (Creation Voltion): What the HFIL!? When Clockwork here Goku's sound. Goku (Another world, SSJ3): (in sound) KA-ME-HA-ME-HA! Haqim030 (userpage): What's going on? Clockwork (Creation Voltion): But... you... is a Haqim030's userpage... a new forces? When Kamehameha teleports Haqim030's userpage and crashes computer... Clockwork (Creation Voltion): Bellwood! What's going on the here? Goku (Another world, SSJ3): (in sound) Oh man, i'm miss! Continued later... Category:Crossover movies